1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a funnel apparatus for pouring a fluid from a container and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which is provided with a flexible funnel which is of sufficient rigidity to support the weight of the apparatus and the fluid-filled container at any desired angle while fluid is being poured therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of container or can opening devices in use today, many with funnels attached thereto. These devices generally have a tubular enclosure with a plurality of can piercing protrusions on the inner surface of the enclosure which when placed over the top of a can will open a pouring hole and a breathing hole for the passage of fluid from the container. A flexible funnel is attached to the tubular enclosure around the pouring hole as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,708 to Dietrick and U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,645 to Kanabel. None of these prior art devices can efficiently be used to fill the crankcase opening of a diesel engined truck due to the location of the opening which is usually reached with great difficulty. Oil for these diesel trucks usually comes in one gallon containers which require the mechanic to open the can and then manually pour the oil into the engine's crankcase which is fatiguing to the mechanic. There appears to be no can opening device with a flexible funnel which can open a diesel oil can and at the same time have a flexible funnel which is of sufficient rigidity to support the device and a one gallon oil can in any desired angle when the mouth of the funnel is placed within the crankcase of the engine so as to allow the mechanic to perform other duties.